Snow and Snowflakes
by CidVII
Summary: Haruhi is dragged into a winter resort in the mountains with the host club. While Kyoya may be seeing Haruhi in another way as they all spend there winter up there. What will happen as they stay up there will it end in happiness or dissapointment?
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi stood in the host club relaxing by the window waiting for it to be time to go, since Kyoya had her on the run for her debt. Haruhi just let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

"Okay that's enough for today; you can go now, Haruhi."Kyoya said in his smooth voice.

'It took you that long,' Haruhi thought as she glared at him and then sighed. She grabbed her bag and slowly walked out the door…exhausted.

Not feeling the sharp eyes on her as she slowly walked out, they watched with interest. Kyoya chuckled at himself for big such an idiot. He had been staring at Haruhi for the past few weeks, a warm feeling comes to his chest everytime he looks at her or sees her smile. _'What's wrong with me,'_ he told himself as he closed his laptop and sighed. _'It's nothing…'_ he told himself as he got his stuff and left for the day.

Tomorrow was the last of school and then they go on winter vacation, everyone was quite glad especially Haruhi since she's been so exhausted.

Haruhi let out a big yawn as she finished her work in class, the twins stared at her for a moment and then asked at the same time, "What's wrong?" Haruhi looked up at them and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Nothing, just a bit tired."Haruhi said.

"Because of all that studying."Kaoru said smirking.

"And the host club," Hikaru said smartly right after Karou.

"You're tired from running back and forth and then study and then top of all that lack of sleep."Hikaru finished.

"Very unhealthy."Kaoru said right after him.

Haruhi just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep, the twins were right she was pushing herself to much, hopefully she can make it through the day without falling asleep, after all today is the last day and then she can sleep all she wants. Haruhi smiled at the thought and the twin's sweat dropped.

When she got to the host club her eyes were barely able to stay open, she tried to make it through the customers and managed, it seemed her tiredness attracted the attention of the girls. After everyone was gone and school was over the host club had a meeting.

"So where are you guys going for winter vacation?"Tamaki said stupidly while looking at all of them. Haruhi was tired enough and she really didn't need this.

"I and Kaoru are still undecided we were thinking the host club should all go on a trip together."Hikaru said.

"Takashi and I are thinking about the host club going on a trip together~"Honey said cutely as Mori nodded.

"Well I'm not doing anything, the host club sounds okay."Kyoya said pushing up his glasses as he stared at Haruhi with a hidden smirk.

"What about you Haruhi?"

"Yeah Haru-chan!"

Everyone turned to look at her and jaw dropped, she was asleep. Kyoya had been watching her the whole time. _What am I doing? I'm doing it again…'_ Kyoya thought to himself as he stared at her as she slept there.

"Haruhi…"Kyoya said smoothly in a whisper.

Haruhi soon awoke to Honey shaking her and the cries of her club members, she rubbed her eyes tiredly looking around at everyone.

"Were you guys asking me something?"Haruhi said tiredly letting out a yawn.

"WERE ALL GOING ON A CLUB TRIP!"Tamaki exclaimed in excitement as Haruhi just blinked.

After everyone was leaving Haruhi was left and Kyoya, Haruhi had no idea why she was still there, but she needed to confront Kyoya and tell him about working her hard.

"Kyoya-sempai…"Haruhi said grabbing his arm softly.

"Yes."Kyoya said smoothly feeling his heart was race and his stomach tickle as she touched him.

"You're working me to hard and," Haruhi blushed as she looked at him with her tired eyes, Kyoya tried to keep his composure together as she stared up at him that way.

"I haven't been getting any…any…"Haruhi fell asleep right there, she fell into Kyoyas arms. Kyoya looked down at her as he caught her, she was fast asleep. He carried her bridal style as he walked down the empty school halls and to outside.

* * *

><p>Haruhi soon awoke to find herself in her bedroom, still in her uniform, she found a note in her jacket pocket as she was taking it off and changing into her pajamas, since it was midnight. She lifted an eyebrow.<p>

_Dear Haruhi,_

_The host club has decided to go on a trip to the mountains so bring some warm clothing and some of your things. It's going to be snowing about next week so were going to leave next week, I thought it be good to let all of us have time to relax, especially you Haruhi. _

_Oh, by the way if you're feeling tired don't fall asleep into just anybody's arms it's dangerous, your lucky that it was me who caught you. _

_We'll be picking you up at seven in the morning of next week on Monday, please be ready. _

_Sincerely,_

_Otori Kyoya _

Haruhi blushed at the fact that it was Kyoya who had caught her and carried her to his limo and drove her home and layed her on her bed, Haruhi just whatevered at the whole thing and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next morning Haruhi woke up to the bright sky and sunny rays going into her bedroom window, she new today was going to be great.<p>

Haruhi put on a light yellow tank top and blue shorts, she put on her sandals and grabbed her bag and headed for the local theme park that was a little out of town. It was kinda weird though to go to a theme park alone though, but she was just so excited to go.

Haruhi was having so much fun seeing all the rides and riding on them, and then she was getting a little hungry and decided to go to one of the food shacks and ordered herself a plate. As she was getting ready to eat, she happened to overhear a small group of boys nearing towards where she was eating. She turned around hoping that it wasn't-

Haruhi gaped in horror as she seen Tamaki and the rest of the host club, but what hit her was why they were here, and she looked around and saw Otori Theme park. How could she have not noticed? Haruhi just sucked up her pride and ate as the idiots passed her without even noticing intill Kyoya turned around.

Haruhi just gaped as she stared at Kyoya and Kyoya just squinted trying to recognize the young small girl, since he had forgotten his glasses thinking he had his contacts on. Kyoya just walked off leaving the girl to just some stranger.

"Phew. That was close."Haruhi said as she let out a huge sigh and started eating.

Kyoya kept on thinking about that girl; she looked so familiar like he'd seen her from somewhere.

"Hm, I wonder what Haruhi's doing?"Hikaru said as Tamaki beamed in excitement.

"What if she's here at the park!"Kaoru said.

"Haru-chan did say she was thinking about going to this theme after school was over."Honey chan said cutely as Mori nodded. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru got an idea.

"We should look for her!"Tamaki said as he held a fist in the air as all of them stood there waiting for Kyoya to get his glasses from the booth. Tamaki was so excited that all of them rushed right passed Haruhi as she came walking stuffed. Kyoya turned around and put on his glasses seeing Haruhi.

"Is that you, Haruhi?"Kyoya said squinting as he finally saw clear. Haruhi looked at him with a blush, she walked over to him.

"Please don't tell any of the other guys I'm it'll just bring ruckus. I really wanted to enjoy today to."Haruhi pleaded as she looked up at Kyoya with her big chocolate brown eyes. Kyoya put his hands on her small shoulders.

"You're by yourself how can you enjoy this? Aren't you lonely?"Kyoya said feeling his stomach warm and his heart race as stared into her brown orbs and felt her creamy soft skin. "Well…"Haruhi looked away from his stare thinking.

"Look Kyoya found Haruhi!"Tamaki yelled as they rushed back remembering that they left Kyoya. Kyoya smiled at them and Haruhi just gawked hoping they would go away. Tamaki noticed what Haruhi was wearing and how close she was to Kyoya and how Kyoya had his hands on her shoulders.

"My Haruhi what has mommy been doing too you?"Tamaki screamed defensively as he came for a crashing hug. Kyoya stood in his way blocking him from hugging Haruhi.

"Nothing, we were just talking."Kyoya said walking away as Haruhi looked at Tamaki cutely.

"Oh. Haruhi you look so cute!"Tamaki said blushing in happiness as he looked at Haruhi. Haruhi seemed to sparkle as everyone looked at her.

Kyoya stared at her from the sidelines.

The day was actually fun with the group all together, maybe Haruhi should try having fun with someone next time she goes somewhere. While it was getting late the group decided to leave and Haruhi decided to too, as she was leaving she noticed Kyoya in back of her.

"You still haven't given me an answer."Kyoya said in his smooth voice. Haruhi shivered, since it happened to be cold as it edged to night. Kyoya noticed and hugged her.

"What are you…"Haruhi said as she felt Kyoyas warm body around her. "Your cold."Kyoya answered.

"Well I admit I do get lonely okay. I'll admit that I had a lot of fun with you guys today and if you guys wouldn't have showed I don't think it would've been all that fun."Haruhi blushed as Kyoya hugged her small body more.

"How sweet of you."Kyoya joked; As Haruhi just blushed in embarrassment. **RICH BASTERDS!**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday now the last day of her freedom and relaxation, and then she'll be in hell with those Rich idiots well some of them since Kyoya and Mori are serious. Wait when had she thought of Kyoya not being idiot?<p>

Haruhi got up and stretched and put on some jeans and a red tank top.

She decided to go to the park and relax with her father. They talked about things going on and then it got a very uncomfortable subject.

"Haruhi who do you like?"Ranka asked cutely.

"Um…nobody why?"Haruhi said nervously

"You're lying."Ranka pouted as Ranka came closer to Haruhi.

"Dad! Nobody!"Haruhi shouted at her father as he pressed further.

"Hopefully it's not that blonde idiot!"Ranka shouted in disgust.

"No it's not! Dad get off."Haruhi shouted.

Kyoya sat at his desk in his big modern room in deep thought about one special person.

'_I'm losing my mind! Everytime I'm around her I just get all warm and tickle? Haruhi is Haruhi just Haruhi, but why does she make me feel this way. Well it's probably nothing; I'm probably just thinking too much on it, it must some allergy or something like that. Now what was I doing again? Ah, studying on where we'll be staying at and planning on what I should pack,'_ Kyoya thought as he got up from his desk and adjusted his glasses.

He went and got the magazine of the place up in the mountains of Japan, since Haruhi was still working on getting a passport. The magazine had a bright picture on the cover of the snowy mountains and the nice resort with rich cabins since it was mainly for Rich basterds as Haruhi would like to put it. They had an Onsen that was attached to the large mansion cabins and a store with souvenirs and ski equipment. It was a very nice to spend the summer since they spend some of the summer at a tropical resort, but due to what happened with Haruhi. So they decided it be better if they would spend it somewhere colder and away from the girls and perverted men.

Tamaki was probably giddy with just at the sight of seeing him help Haruhi with learning how to ski or ice skate. Kaoru and Hikaru were probably even more excited to see what tricks they were going to pull on Haruhi and what outfits she might be wearing…pervs. Honey was probably just excited to see all the snow and be able to spend time with all of his buddies and Mori, Mori was probably just well Mori, you don't really know what goes on in his head.

Everyone was just glad to be spending a wonderful winter together at a resort all to their selves, with no customers or any irruptions hopefully.

Sunday came by very quick and now the last person to do everything at the last minute was Haruhi, she had practically slept the whole weekend and caught up with everything. She hurriedly packed her things as night edged closer; she put practically all of the good warm clothes she had, and then a little later she went to her dad's friend and asked if she could borrow his ski board. Since actually Haruhi was actually awesome at ski boarding, the host club in for a surprise at how good she was, thinking she's just some fragile toy glass.

Haruhi just sighed a huge sigh of relief as she finished packing her things and went to bed, having her alarm set and her things ready by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Pretty long I guess. You know I was actually pretty mad when I found out that Haruhi ended with Tamaki instead of Kyoya, no offense to the Tamaki fans. So I decided to just make a story of this couple since I'm a very big fan, I tried to make it long. Well yeah so I'll to get the next chapter as soon as I can since I have alot of things due to school. <strong>

**Please review and check some of my other stories if your intrested!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi awoke around six due to her alarm and got dressed into long sleeves and a small jacket and another warm jacket over with blue jeans and a beanie on her head. She ate and waited for the knock at the door.

As the host club neared to her house all of them were excited to see what she would look like dressed in a warm outfit and looking all cute. Well some of them Mori and Kyoya just watched the morons squeal in excitement as they pulled up towards her house, all of them got off and knocked on her door.

Haruhi heard the knock and opened the door holding her stuff, and Mori got her stuff and put it in the car while the others just squealed on how cute she looked. Kyoya just remained normal forgetting the whole ordeal of this feeling he gets around Haruhi.

They all sat in the limo as the driver drove them up there; Haruhi was still kinda tired and was dozing off as Tamaki talked about the trip. She happened to be seated next to Kyoya to, although it was the best choice out of the twins or Tamaki.

"So what's there at resort were going to?"Haruhi said looking up at Kyoya with curiosity. Kyoya smiled ignoring the feeling in his chest and got out a magazine of the snowy resort. He held it out for both of them to look at.

"See these are the small cabin we'll all be staying in," _Small?, _Haruhi thought. "We have an Onsen in our cabin and this is the store within walking distance and there the ski ramps were everyone ski's at."Kyoya pointed out for her as she looked in excitement at where there be staying.

"Are you going skiing?"Haruhi asked looking up at him. "Yeah, do you know how?"Kyoya asked putting the magazine away. "You'll soon find out."Haruhi laughed as Kyoya just looked at her questioning.

They finally got there after about two hours of boredom. Tamaki had tried to make up a game they should play while they drove but ended in awkwardness and almost Honey flying out the window, so they just decided to sit back and tight. Haruhi looked up at the Snowy Mountains breathed a happy sigh remembering the time her dad took her up to the snow with his friend, the fun they had.

Kyoya helped Mori with the stuff and they put everyone's bags in the Cabin as they walked over there, Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the big Mansion. _'Right Kyoya, small. Like hell,'_ Haruhi thought as she looked over to Kyoya with a blank stare.

"Wow this place is Magnificent; it's so big and nice."Haruhi said as she walked in holding her snowboard equipment as Kyoya held her bags. "How wonderful of you to think that my sweet daughter. Enjoy all you can!"Tamaki said hugging himself with beaming joy.

"Well here's your room, it's right across from mine and Mori's alongside Honey as well since there sharing. Anyway get your stuff packed in and then meet us all downstairs so we can decide what to do next."Kyoya said smoothly staring down at the girl and then around the room as he set her bags down.

"Thanks, Kyoya sempai."Haruhi said as she walked off towards the bed taking of her big jacket and turn towards Kyoya as he began to walk out and go to his room. "Now what does the bathroom look like?"Haruhi said to herself picturing a luxurious modern bathroom with warm water.

Everyone stood in the living room waiting for Honey and Mori along with Haruhi, the room had a fireplace in the center and a high ceiling with fancy wooden smooth walls and warm carpet at the center, the couches were fancy and comfortable, there stood a coffee table in the middle of the couches. Everyone stood drinking hot chocolate.

"You smell that! Hot chocolate!"Honey shouted cutely as he ran right past Mori and Haruhi as they came walking from their rooms. "Honey-sempai!"Haru shouted, but Mori stopped her. "He won't listen. When it comes to sweets he's out of it."Mori smiled sweetly at Haruhi as they came into view.

"Haruhi what took you so long and Mori have you been holding Haruhi from us!"Tamaki shouted as he held his hot chocolate as Mori and Haruhi took a seat and grabbed a cup.

"Okay so where are we going first?"Honey said cutely looking at everybody. "Well I want to try out the snowboarding ring."Haruhi said looking out the windows. "My sweet Daughter you want a lesson from your daddy?"Tamaki blushed at the thought. "Not in a million years, sempai."Haruhi said as she looked at her sempai go into a corner.

"So were going snowboarding?"Mori said getting up and fetching his snowboard along with Haruhi and everyone else after. Haruhi got her white and pink goggles along with her equipment and snowboard. She stood in the living room putting on her shoes as she waited for the others.

Kyoya got his snowboard and headed to the living room, noticing Haruhi already there he went and sat next to her.

"So you never told me if you can snowboard or ski."Kyoya said adjusting his glasses as Haruhi struggled to tie the crazy laces; she always had trouble with that part. "Can you help me?"She said ignoring his question as she pointed to her shoe. Kyoya nodded and grabbed her calf and brought it up on his lap as he stood tying the shoe neatly as Haruhi just stared not feeling disturbed at all. Kyoya on the other hand was trying to remain as calm, since he feeling slightly uneasy. "There."He said finishing both her shoes and stood up. The others were at the door waiting to go outside.

* * *

><p>The snowboarding ring was fun; there were so many high and low hills of snow, Haruhi was so excited to try the highest one so she started running over there along with Mori and Honey behind her and everyone else following behind.<p>

Haruhi stood ready to go.

"Are you sure you want to do this one? Haruhi it's dangerous especially for you."Tamaki said treating Haruhi like a fragile doll. "Last ones a rotten egg."Haruhi said laughing as she took off down the hill. Mori and Honey behind her along with the rest of the guys. _'So I guess she can snowboard since she's already waiting for us down there probably,'_ Kyoya thought as he snowboarded. Haruhi was laughing so much as she finished the run and stood waiting for all of them. As everyone came Kyoya happened to not see since his goggles goy foggy and ending up crashing into Haruhi. Now he stood on top of her laying on her since he was knocked out from the crash.

Everyone ran towards them in a rush of panic, Kyoya regained consciousness and slowly stood up rubbing his forehead as Haruhi slowly opened her eye to see deep gray eyes with a hint of green; Kyoya noticed her and helped her up.

"Sorry, I hit a rock."Kyoya said as he sniffed, it seemed he might be getting a cold. "Its okay, is your head hurting?"She said putting head on his fore head massaging it as the group came over and asked what happened.

They all decided to go to the ice ring after the incident. Kyoya had a Band-Aid on his forehead. Haruhi sat next to him as they put on their ice skating shoes. After Haruhi was done she went on the clear ice and noticed that Kyoya was sitting down still staring at the ice. _What am I supposed to do? I was never good at this, I'm gonna fall and everyone's going to laugh, and I'm going to make a fool of myself. Especially in front of Haruhi, Wait when have I been thinking of that topic again? It's nothing remember, just nothing,'_ Kyoya thought to himself as he stared at the ice.

Kyoya got up and held the bars around the ice ring; Haruhi just stared at him as he struggled not to fall.

"Kyoya-sempai do you know how to ice skate?"Haruhi said as Kyoya stopped in horror as he stared at Haruhi as she smirked. "No, I don't."Kyoya blushed as he stood by the railing. Everyone had gone to go get hot chocolate since they were freezing, Haruhi said no and Kyoya just glared.

"Give me your hand I'll teach you."Haruhi smiled friendly as she held out her warmed gloved hand. Kyoya blushed in embarrassment as he took her hand and stood by her side as they slowly went in the ice. Kyoya tumbled a lot and had to hold on to Haruhi's small body.

"See, you're doing it."Haruhi said patting Kyoya on the back softly as he slowly went on his own. Tamaki and the other had come back and saw Kyoya barely ice skating like a baby barely walking. They all laughed.

"You're doing now."Hikaru shouted in laughter. "You guys knew all this time?"Kyoya said in alarm as looked over to his friends and Tamaki. "Of course we did."Tamaki said laughing and they all laughed as Haruhi looked at her friends and smiled.

Later they decided to turn in around six after trying some of the stuff outside that was available; they all stood in warm clothes as they stood in their rooms. Haruhi stood in her room looking at all the fancy things and trying out the furniture and the she checked at the bathroom and jaw dropped.

It was bigger than her room and so luxurious and modern the tub was big and the shower was nice, the sink was beautiful it was just beautiful words can't explain. Haruhi was about to go in and take a hot warm bath when she remembered the Onsen and melted at the thought. She quickly went over to it and began to Undress; she wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to the luxurious site.

'_This is relaxing, the warm water, steamy. Now I can clear my thoughts and maybe my head can clear away from all those strange thoughts of Haruhi,' _Kyoya said to himself as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Haruhi jaw dropped again at the site of the small rocky Onsen with wood walls around and a view of the mountains from the large windows. Haruhi walked towards the steamy warm water and settled down and closed her eyes. "This is a really good trip. I think exaggerated at how annoying it'd be, dad must be so happy for me."Haruhi said to herself and Kyoya shot opened his eyes as he heard her voice, but didn't say anything, she was sitting across from him, he was sitting close to the windows.

"Thinking back on seeing everyone laughing and being friendly it'd just made me smile and almost want to cry. Even though the guys might be annoying they do have very kind hearts and care. Uh what am I doing?"Haruhi began to sob and cry. "Now I'm talking to myself. The guys must be rubbing off on me, huh?"Haruhi said to herself as she laughed and cried at the same time, but she cried tears of joy.

Kyoya felt bad hearing Haruhi say that it was amazing to actually know what she thinks of everything, and the host club members. After about twenty minutes later Haruhi got out and he did to. He secretly followed Haruhi as she walked to her room. He went into his room and got dressed into something warm. Kyoya was walking into the kitchen since it was dinner already.

"Where's Haru-chan?"Honey said cutely. Kyoya looked and noticed she wasn't there, what is she still doing?

"Kyoya will you go get her?"Tamaki said smiling at his friend. Kyoya nodded and walked back down the hall to Haruhi's room. He knocked on it softly and opened the door and saw Haruhi on her bed.

"Haruhi dinners ready. Everybody's waiting for you."Kyoya said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Haruhi turned her face to look at him and Kyoya's eyes widened when he saw her face.

Her eyes were red from the crying and a tear slide down as she looked at him, she turned her head away.

"Haruhi…"Kyoya whispered. "It's nothing. It's just nothing."Haruhi said repeating the words Kyoya had said in his thoughts. "What do you mean? Look at you your crying. Your…"Kyoya trailed off as Haruhi turned to look up at him.

"And is that a crime!"She yelled at him.

"Your…hurting about something."Kyoya said in a soft voice as Haruhi relaxed her hardened expression.

"What do you know? You have no feelings?"Haruhi shouted back in his face.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he stared into her raged sad brown eyes.

_What's wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger!<em>**

**_I hate those, but it just kinda fits in there you know? Anyhow I was so happy to see the reviews I got, it was nice to know that someone actually reads your story. Anyway so oh my gosh what's going to happen between Haruhi and Kyoya? WHy's Haruhi crying about this time? Why is she mad?_**

**_Extra:_**

**_Tamaki: What's taking them so long? I'm hungry!_**

**_Hikaru: Can't we just eat without them?_**

**_Kaoru: Thats rude, Hikaru._**

**_Honey: The food looks so yummy, can't I just get one peice? _**

**_*looks at mori with puppy eyes*_**

**_Mori: No._**

**_*Stomach growls*_**

**_Tamaki: Please Review or we won't get to eat!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"_What do you know? You have no feelings!" _

Those words rang in Kyoya's head as he stood staring at her with wide eyes filled with shock. Haruhi just stared up at him with the rage in her sad eyes, she was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm and threw on the bed. He stood above her with his face hidden from view. Haruhi looked at him in shock as her hands were put over her head by him, she was completely pinned down.

"What do you know?"Kyoya said in whisper. "You know nothing of me."Kyoya looked up at her revealing so much emotion in his dark eyes. Haruhi's eyes widened and she snapped back to reality.

"How can you…treat me as if…"Kyoya trailed off as he looked in to her brown eyes. Haruhi happened to have been upset over the day it was, today was the exact day her mom died and she just felt a little pain, and Kyoya happened to have been kinda the last person she would want to see at that moment.

Kyoya closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to find Haruhi asleep, he was about to speak intill he noticed how calm she had become.

"Haruhi will not be joining us this dinner due to feeling sick, but she'll join us tomorrow for the morning's game."Kyoya announced as he walked into the kitchen to find everyone's meals already cleaned off their plates.

"Sorry Kyo-chan but you took an hour up there and we were starving, so we went on ahead."Honey said cutely. Kyoya just gapped at them and walked away and back to Haruhi's room.

He stood by the door watching her sleep, how he wanted to hold right then and there, how he wanted to kiss her soft lips, and how wanted to tell her the truth. He had almost blurted it out when she was yelling at him, but hopefully she doesn't remember what he was saying. Kyoya walked over to her bedside and layed there watching her small body sleep. She looked so peaceful and fragile, like an angel sent from heaven, her skin was as soft as babies and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown that has a glow to them, and her hair was soft and smooth, even though she looks like a guy at times Kyoya can always see the feminine beauty that lingers off from her, and he smell was wonderful it's smelled of peach blossoms. Kyoya just stared as she slept and it hit him.

_Again Kyoya, your thinking of her as something else, it's nothing remember, nothing, _Kyoya thought as his grey eyes shot open, he got off the bed taking one look at her and then going to his room across from hers. Kyoya took his medicine for his cold, but found that had it no more and wondered how it went away miraculously. Kyoya just shrugged his shoulders and began typing on his laptop for an hour and then going to bed.

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke up to find a very worried look on Tamaki, the twins, Mori, and Honey; he stood up in his bed and glared at them.<p>

"Kyoya, Haruhi's sick and we don't know what to do for her."Tamaki freaked out as he hugged himself.

"Haruhi was so red and tired looking."Kaoru said. "Don't tell me she's dying."Hikaru said like an idiot. "Haru-chan was so sick she couldn't even move, hah Takashi."Honey said in a cute way. "Yeah."Mori replied. Kyoya's remained calmed on the outside, but in the inside he felt that feeling of concern and hurt towards the fact that Haruhi's ill.

"Well let me take a look at her."Kyoya said getting out of bed wearing blue stripped pajamas and a blue thermal that stuck to his body. He walked into her room which was across from hers and stood opening the door to reveal a small body in a huge bed. He walked up to her and examed her, she was breathing huffs, her face was beat red and sweating and she might have other symptoms. Kyoya felt a bit worried as he looked at her condition on the outside he didn't look that concern.

"So what's wrong with my precious daughter?"Tamaki said out loud which made Haruhi wince. "Keep your voice down; she seems to have some kind of Flu, she should get over it though, I'd give it three days with my medical treatment, but other than that she should remain indoors and warm."Kyoya said in his smooth voice as he pushed his glasses up.

"Really, warm you say?"Tamaki and the twins said as they looked to Haruhi.

"By that I meant not bothered since she has sinus and a headache, and Haruhi doesn't seem like a person you want to bother when she's sick. So I wouldn't try anything if I were you guys, so just restrain from bothering her or annoying her, keep your voice at low and calm pitch around her intill she gets a little better."Kyoya said with a scary smile and the group nodded in fright.

"Now since I'm done I'll be on my way."Kyoya said walking away intill Tamaki grabbed his shoulder

"Wait but we were gonna go rock climbing today in the towns local sport building."Tamaki said as Kyoya looked at him. "You're the only person who knows what to do for her, so can you stay and watch her while we go, please."Tamaki puppy dog eyed him. It took Kyoya a while to answer.

"Fine."He said and Tamaki hugged him and the group ran out Haruhi's door in excitement on their adventure.

Kyoya turned to look to Haruhi who was breathing ruff and coughing like a horse, it seemed she was really ill, but how did she get it. Kyoya realized it was him who gave to her when he was on top of her and lying beside her, he must have breathed on her or something. It wouldn't get this bad though and then he noticed the window in her room open and how lightly dressed she was. No wonder, Kyoya thought.

Kyoya walked to her and sat beside her on a chair that was close by her bed, he stared at her as she breathed out heavy breaths and wore that sick expression. He put a hand on her forehead and felt how hot she was, she defiantly had a high fever. Haruhi opened her eyes to his touch, her eyes opened only slightly; Kyoya looked into her as she looked into his.

"Can you stay here for a moment while I go prepare some medicine for you and some things you'll need in your condition."Kyoya said in his smooth voice as he rubbed her wet hair away from her face, Haruhi just blushed and nodded. Kyoya walked out of the room and went down stairs to gather the things he'll need for Haruhi, he decided it'd be pointless if he ordered a private doctor so he just decided to do it himself since he at the level of a doctor due to studying in the hospitals.

Haruhi sat up in her bed slightly since her head hurt so much and then the air felt good due to her fever all over her body, Haruhi noticed she had no blouse or tank top only a brawl on, she felt embarrassed and hoped Kyoya would not come in. She was about to get out of bed, but Kyoya walked in the room with the tray of medicine and a wet cloth, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed what she was wearing. Haruhi was too sick to get overly embarrassed so she just looked at him and blushed and hid herself as he stood there like a statue.

"Can you get me something warm to put on Kyoya? Please stop staring at me like that."Haruhi said while Kyoya began walking again, he put the tray on her table next to her bed and went into a closet where she set her clothes at for the trip. He gave her a white thermal and some warm pants and thermal socks, and even a scarf along with small warm jacket her dad packed for her.

"Will you help me?"Haruhi stuttered out as she tried to move herself. Kyoya nodded and put the shirt over her and then put the socks on her feet and-

"Sorry, but can you try and put on the pants, do you really want me to see you're…"Kyoya trailed off as his cheeks turned a slight red.

"Your more innocent then I thought, I'll try but can you help me get up."Haruhi said in a sick voice as Kyoya helped her off the bed. Haruhi slipped the pants she had on before off and slowly put the new ones on which were black and warm even though they looked thin layered. Kyoya looked away for a moment intill she said she was done and Kyoya turned to look at her.

"Here some medicine for your cough, fever, and sinus, it should help calm your fever and excessive coughing."Kyoya said as he gave her the liquid and watched her take it without any complaints. Kyoya just smiled as he watched her put back the medicine on the small table.

"That was awful."Haruhi said as she lyed back down on the bed. Kyoya slowly wiped her hair away from her forehead and placed the cloth over her sweaty forehead. Haruhi blinked her eyes as she looked up at Kyoya as he placed the cloth over her, she could feel his breath and warmth. Kyoya noticed her staring at him and looked down to her.

"What so interesting?"Kyoya said as Haruhi blinked at him. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I didn't mean it, and I was upset because that was the day my mom died."Haruhi said as she stared up at him. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Sorry…Did you think I forgot or something?"Haruhi said. "No…I knew you didn't mean it."Kyoya said strongly.

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Haruhi stood in her bedroom talking about things and then eventually he helped her out of bed and to one of the rooms to where they had a big h.d TV and movies to watch. Since Kyoya thought it'd be best for Haruhi to walk a bit and try to remain cool and calm, and also he was out of ideas of what to do.<p>

"What do you want to watch?"Kyoya asked he handed her the movie box and she looked through them.

"Why don't we watch "Brides Maids" the girls told me it's hilarious and my dad did too, but for some reason he was kinda blushing when he told me and so were the girls."Haruhi said and Kyoya put it in the d.v.d player for them to watch.

Haruhi sat down comfortable and Kyoya sat next to her with a little space between them. The beginning of the movie was very inappropriate and Kyoya blushed and looked to Haruhi who just watched as if nothing was wrong. The beginning was of two people who were having sex in different positions and kind of based on that for a couple minutes and then it's started getting funny and Haruhi busting up, but kept coughing. Kyoya had to pat her back to get her to stop coughing and later Kyoya began to smile a bit at the movie and even chuckled a little which Haruhi did notice. They finished the movie and it was Kyoya's turn to pick one out and Haruhi convinced him to picking out "Knocked up", just sound of it didn't sound too good, but this was Haruhi.

They watched it and Haruhi started regretting picking it out for Kyoya, they were towards the end to where she was going to have her baby and since this was unrated they got to see it which Haruhi fainted from and Kyoya just stared in shock at.

"Well that was fun."Haruhi said walking away from the movie room and to the kitchen to eat some warm soup since Kyoya insisted on. "I think the last movie was a bad idea and the first one was bit inappropriate form beginning."Kyoya said as he walked with Haruhi.

"What you've never seen two people have sex?"Haruhi said out loud. "It's not that, it's just I'm not really…"Kyoya trailed off realizing what he was about to say.

"Forget it."Kyoya said pushing his glasses up as Haruhi just looked to him as they settled in the kitchen and Haruhi convinced him to eating soup with him. After they were finished eating, they went to the living room and sat by the fire place to get warm.

"So I forgot to ask, where are the guys?"Haruhi said looking to Kyoya, Kyoya turned from the fire place to Haruhi.

"They went rock climbing to the sports center hall."Kyoya answered as Haruhi nodded feeling down for keeping him here.

"You could've gone why didn't you?"Haruhi said dumbly already knowing the answer.

"You were sick and I was the only person who could take care of you, Tamaki convinced me to taking care of you."Kyoya said feeling regret for the way he sounded as if he was forced to.

"I'm sorry I have to be a burden."Haruhi said looking down and to the fire place.

"It's quite alright; you seem a lot better than before."Kyoya said with a smile.

"I don't know."Haruhi said as she started to feel sick and Kyoya helped to the nearest bathroom for her to throw up. He looked away and rubbed her back as she threw up the soup they had eaten just awhile ago in the kitchen. After she was done, Kyoya decided it'd be good for her to take a bath in the bath house and then take her medicine and then take a two hour nap.

"Can you come with me?"Haruhi asked. "I don't want to be alone."Haruhi finished and Kyoya couldn't reject those beautiful brown eyes and face. Kyoya nodded and went with her and take a bath as well with her, since she was sick.

Kyoya and Haruhi stood in the bathhouse cleaning themselves as they stood across from eachother, Kyoya washed her hair and back, and Haruhi washed his Hair and back as well, they soon emerged and got dressed in their separate changing rooms. Haruhi finished changing and combed her hair which became really curly from the bottom. Kyoya came out as well finished and in some jeans as well as the same blue thermal, they went to her room.

Haruhi took her medicine and by now her fever lessened so she didn't need the cloth, Kyoya closed the windows and turned the heater on in the room a little bit.

"Thank you, Kyoya."Haruhi said smiling while looking up at him with a smile and Kyoya smiled back feeling warmth in his chest and tickling in his stomach.

Haruhi lyed down and Kyoya stood there watching her fall asleep and then he heard the gang walk in and make a huge commotion. He slowly walked and had dark aura coming from him and a very intense stare as he walked towards the gang who were being so loud. They noticed and shut up right away.

"Haruhi is asleep right now and I would like it if would keep voice level down low, okay."Kyoya said smiling up at them as they nodded and went back to his room to type.

_It's nothing…._

_It's nothing to worry about right?_

_The feeling I get is nothing…_

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's done. So finally I update, you know when I wrote the last chapter when Haruhi got all upset i knew but then I forgot so I pulled up her mom, and so yeah sorry if I bummed you guys out. It's just stories sometimes have to have the moments of silence and akwardness, and all so those moments where your like 'no why does that have to be that way' you know?<em>**

**_So Haruhi is still sick in the next chapter and this time she gets to do something funner with Kyoya. Sorry if my story is just like a borer :p _****_I've been very busy, I let my imajination take over._**

**_Also thanks to the people who reviewed my story, it makes very happy and excited._**

**_Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi awoke at around one in the morning, since she fell asleep early, now she couldn't go back to sleep even though she was sick. Haruhi tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep so she put on some slippers and pulled on her jacket, and went out of the room to explore around the house.

She past by Kyoya's room not bothering to look inside and went to check out all the rooms, the first room had nothing but origami, Japanese art book, and Japanese art utensils and paper. Haruhi walked on to the next which had an X-box 360 and nothing, but games from America and Japan. Haruhi went to the next one which held there snow equipment in, it was more of a storage, kinda a small room. She went into the end of hallway and looked out the large wall windows, she saw the snow and mountains, and how she wished she could go out there. Haruhi went upstairs and looked around to find Tamaki and the Twins rooms, she quietly walked passed there's and to a room where there was Christmas decorations and instruments.

Haruhi ended back in the living room and was craving to go outside so much that she couldn't bear it, so she slowly opened the door and stepped out into the cold intill a hand stopped her.

"What you want to get even sicker?"A familiar smooth voice spoke calmly as Haruhi turned to see Kyoya.

"Huh? It must be the fever."Haruhi said as she looked up at him flushed and Kyoya just looked at her.

"Well thank goodness you didn't go out there, you would have got pneumonia and we'd have to take you to the hospital."Kyoya said as he walked her back to her room.

"So what were you doing up?"Haruhi asked as they walked into her room.

"Well I heard someone making a bunch of commotion and wanted to see who it was."Kyoya said as Haruhi blushed in embarrassment.

"Was I really making that much noise?"Haruhi said as she sat on her bed and covered herself as Kyoya sat down by her.

"No, I was joking. You should really sleep though Haruhi, sleep is what makes you better."Kyoya said squinting a little.

"You joke?"Haruhi smiled as Kyoya just closed his feeling a little offended.

"I'm Human aren't I?"Kyoya asked as Haruhi smiled even more.

"The Shadow King."Haruhi quietly chuckled as Kyoya opened his eyes and look straight into hers.

"Is that what you guys call me? I have feelings to you know."Kyoya said as Haruhi looked at him.

"Right."Haruhi said as Kyoya smiled a little.

"If I had none would have gone through all the trouble of taking care of you and taking a bath with you or change you?"Kyoya said as Haruhi just smiled and flushed.

"I guess you do, but only with me. The other club members would probably never guess the things you did while taking care of me and how nice you really can be, Kyoya."Haruhi smiled dropping the sempai which made him feel kinda warm inside at hearing her.

* * *

><p>The next Morning<p>

"Kyoya did you hear the strange footsteps last night?"Tamaki said in fear as Kyoya just smiled and Haruhi lifted an eyebrow (No memory of what happened last night). They all stood in the kitchen eating there delicious breakfast as well as Haruhi trying to eat not too much or she'd barf it all up.

"So Haruhi did you hear them last night."Hikaru asked with a smile and his brother hit him.

"How can she have heard them she was knocked out with the medicine Kyoya gave her?"Kaoru said. Kyoya wanted to burst out laughing at their stupidity so he decided to spill the beans intill Tamaki broke his thoughts.

"Maybe there's a ghost in the house guys."Tamaki said in fear as Haruhi just sweat dropped.

"Tamaki I heard the exact footsteps and got up to see who it was only to find that it was Haruhi who had gotten up out of bed."Kyoya said calmly as he took a sip of his orange juice as Tamaki stopped his fussing.

"What was I doing up? I don't remember getting…Oh."Haruhi realized all the things that happened.

"Haruhi happened to have a fever that woke her up and caused her to try and go outside, but thankfully I woke up in time before she caught pneumonia."Kyoya said professionally as Haruhi just sweat dropped at how he seemed to be in such a good mood.

"So tell us, how was it being with Haru-chan all day?"Honey said as he looked to Kyoya who stood still for a moment and Haruhi kept on eating a little too fast though.

"It's that much fun if you don't know what to do and if the person gets easily annoyed by idiots, but other than that it was fine. So how was your guy's day yesterday with rock climbing and all?"Kyoya said changing the subject as Tamaki beamed in fury.

"Wait, but we want to know all the exciting things you got to discover about Haruhi!"Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi had been eating a little too fast and she got up from her seat and ran to the kitchen sink which was the closest thing to throwing up in. Everyone stared at her in worry except Kyoya; he drank his orange juice and then stretched.

"Well for starters she has a weak stomach while being sick."Kyoya said looking to his friends and to Haruhi as she took her napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Funny, so guys, but I can't look at food right now, so I'll be by the fire place."Haruhi said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So that's what you deal with?"Kaoru said as Hikaru hit him.

"At least Kyoya treats her professionally we'd probably make her end up in the hospital."Hikaru said.

"What would we do without you, Kyoya?"Tamaki said letting out a breath of relief.

Kyoya stiffened a bit at hearing his best friend's remark, it made him feel a little pain in his heart, but yet sweet, but Kyoya felt as if he was hurting his friend by getting closer to Haruhi.

_It's nothing Kyoya. Nothing remember? You are her sempai and she is your Kohai, remember?_

Kyoya thought as he smiled to his friend and finished eating and went to meet Haruhi by the fire place sitting closely by it.

"How's your fever?"Kyoya asked as Haruhi turned to him.

"After you left I was ready to just take my clothes off, that how hot I was."Haruhi smiled as Kyoya just smirked.

"Other than that it seems to not be bothering me that much."Haruhi said looking to Kyoya who sat across from her.

"That's good to hear."Kyoya said as he looked to her.

"Kyoya-sempai, when will I be able to go outside again?"Haruhi asked desperately as she grabbed Kyoya's hands and found them to be really warm.

"Not intill you have no more trace of being sick."Kyoya said and Haruhi pouted at his answer.

As Haruhi was gonna ask him something else she was interrupted by the club members coming into the large living room and sat down on the long couches. Haruhi sat by Kyoya since nobody wanted to get sick.

"So I wanted to ask you Kyoya, what happened to that cold you had?"Tamaki asked as Kyoya stiffened and Haruhi looked to him in shock.

"It went away with the medicine I was taking."Kyoya said he didn't really lie, but he founded out odd too on how it miraculously went away.

"I didn't know you had a cold Kyoya-**sempai**."Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I got it a couple days before we left and was taking medicine for it."Kyoya said feeling the tension between the buildup.

"Yeah Haruhi, his wasn't as bad as yours though, he just had a cough and runny nose."Tamaki said.

"Really?"Haruhi said as Kyoya could feel her anger boil.

"Yeah Haru-chan, we found it kinda weird that you got sick right after Kyoya got better, but then Mori said it must have been when you guys collided when snowboarding."Honey said as Haruhi relaxed.

"So what you're saying is that I got sick because of Kyoya?"Haruhi questioned as Tamaki stared at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Haruhi, it was mother's fault you got sick, come here, daddy will give you a big hug."Tamaki exclaimed as he held his sleeved arms out.

"No way in hell sempai."Haruhi said as she looked to Kyoya who was quiet this whole time.

"Anyway were going to be going to the Arcade today and then to a restraint here. We won't probably be back intill at around 8:00 or maybe even 10:00 since there's going to be some reservations on a helicopter tour around this place."Tamaki said smiling as he looked through a little note pad he had wrote in the following night.

"You know there are a lot of-"Haruhi was interrupted by Kyoya.

"Well have fun guys and remember to not come back making a lot of noise or my warning will be a surprise next time, so hopefully you keep that in mind."Kyoya said over Haruhi to which the host club did not catch Haruhi.

"Well we'll be leaving now then."Tamaki said as he grabbed his jacket and binnie, all the rest of the host grab their things and waved to Haruhi and Kyoya who were now by the door way waving.

"Take care of my precious daughter, Kyoya."Tamaki said seriously and walked off.

Haruhi looked up to Kyoya who still didn't look to her, Haruhi stopped waving.

"Kyoya…"

"I'm sorry Haruhi; I had no intention of getting you sick, honestly."Kyoya apologized as he finally looked at her in the eyes, his eyes were filled with guilt and hurt and Haruhi eyes widened at seeing him this way.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya if I made you feel this bad; I was only going to tell you that I was going to go take a nap."Haruhi said bluntly at the end. Kyoya looked to her and didn't know why, but felt like hugging Haruhi and never letting her go, but didn't do so.

"It's quite alright don't worry about my foolishness."Kyoya said as he looked away from her.

"Foolishness? You didn't mean to, don't be so hard on yourself."Haruhi said patting her sempai's shoulder, Kyoya just looked at her and she smiled up at him sweetly which made Kyoya's heart flutter and stomach tickle.

"Well it's about time you took your medicine."Kyoya said as Haruhi just stared blankly feeling like what she said bounced right off him.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood sitting in her room on a small couch that was a little far from her bed, he stared at her as she napped. She was so peaceful when she slept which any guy would think and person, but Kyoya just stared and then a though hit him.<p>

There was a pot room that had Korean clay they use for making cups and other sorts of things, it was a spacious room and had news paper from keeping them from dirtying the hard wood floor. There was also that Arts and craft room where there were origami books and Manga tools and traditional Calligraphy and paints. Kyoya smiled as he planned out there day of activities, her nap would be ending in a couple of minutes.

Kyoya knew that Haruhi was feeling down the past week since she hadn't gotten the chance to go outside and play in the snow or check out the stuff around the place. He felt a little bad since it was his fault for her getting sick and then again hers for leaving her windows open and dressing lightly at night.

Haruhi awoke to see Kyoya across from her bed and had his eye closed and his hair was bit wild since he probably fell asleep too.

"Great you're awake."Kyoya said opening his eyes and looking to Haruhi who knew he had a plan just by his scary smile.

"Um, Kyoya?"Haruhi said in panic as Kyoya smiled even wider.

"Well we have a schedule of fun things were going to do today, I was thinking over it while you were sleeping. Now get out of bed and come with me."Kyoya said as Haruhi just nodded at how scary he was being.

Haruhi wore a long sleeve warm fluffy white turtle neck with warm jeans and fluffy socks that warmed her feet so much. Kyoya was wearing a black thermal and blue jeans with dark socks.

He walked Haruhi down the hall and passed the arts and crafts room and to a room a big than it, they walked in to see large wall windows and the outside, she noticed the room to be wide and have lots of pretty white stoned looking cups and small tiny platters, with clay and tools as well as a table and newspaper.

"Today we will be using this Korean clay to make Korean cups and pots or whatever you liked to make and then after this we eat."Kyoya said with a smile as he led Haruhi into the room and closed the door behind them. Kyoya and Haruhi sat as they made cups and pots and then they Haruhi wanted to make a small table and Kyoya layed the large round clay on the floor for them to soften and shape.

Haruhi took off her socks and stood on it smoothening it out with her feet, she smiled and then looked to Kyoya who looked back and smiled.

"Come here, help me."Haruhi said smiling and Kyoya just couldn't deny her since he chose the things they would be doing today. Kyoya took off his socks and set them by hers and stepped up on the clay feeling the softness and a little coldness. He grabbed Haruhi's hands and they massaged the clay with their feet as they went all over it. Haruhi looked up to Kyoya and laughed and Kyoya smiled as she leaned a little into his chest.

They finished up and went to the wash room and washed together, Kyoya seemed to not really mind Haruhi and Haruhi was very comfortable taking a bath with him, she helped him clean his back and he helped clean her back.

They finished and went to go eat, which Kyoya surprised her, there was some hot miso soup with fancy tuna on the side of it.

Haruhi smiled and thanked Kyoya as he ate the same as her and found this day to be very fun since he's never had before. The host club would kill to be in Kyoya's spot, but then again it probably wouldn't be the same since Haruhi acts different with all of them. Kyoya felt kind of pained as he ate with Haruhi, was he getting her to like him? Was he dragging her from the host club? Was he stealing her from his best friend? Or was he realizing what kind of person Haruhi really is?

Haruhi and Kyoya finished and they walked back to the hall and to the Arts and Crafts room where the traditional paints were and Calligraphy as well a

* * *

><p>s manga tools and paper of course, and Origami. Haruhi seemed to remember the room and smiled in excitement, even though she doesn't really like arts and crafts things, but what else was there to do go watch another <em>awkward<em> movie with Kyoya.

"Well we can make Origami and do Calligraphy if you'd like or if you know how to draw Manga there are tools for that."Kyoya said smiling.

"Well honestly I don't know how to do Origami and I'm not good with Calligraphy and I kinda suck at drawing."Haruhi said blushing in embarrassment as Kyoya just adjusted his glasses.

"Well than I'll show you, now come and sit by me."Kyoya said as he got the Origami stuff out first and took seat at one of the white looking tables in the room. Haruhi just nodded and looked around the room to see tall wall windows that let lots of sunlight in and two set of white tables and boxes with the stuff. Haruhi looked to Kyoya and just sat beside him and he handed her some paper and showed her how to make it, he put his hands over hers to show her and Haruhi just smiled at how clueless she could be when sick.

Haruhi was so happy after seeing her creation and looked to Kyoya who just closed his eyes and clapped in victory. Later they went onto Calligraphy and Kyoya showed her how to spell and write the letters as well as draw whatever she liked. Haruhi just focused and tried while Kyoya neatly did his drawing and tiny poem in calligraphy.

_The oceans are calm as the crow stalks the dove._

_The dove seems to be enveloped into his trap._

_It sees the Crows true face and doesn't runaway._

_What will become of them?_

"Whoa, Kyoya I didn't know you were so deep into poetry, that's really beautiful."Haruhi said as she looked to Kyoya picture and Calligraphy.

"My sister convinced me to taking a class."He lied as he looked to his paper which had a dark crow that seemed to shadow and a dove that seemed to glow.

"How does mine look?"Haruhi said pointing to her paper and Kyoya leaned over to see it better.

_I hide my face into the darkness and wait._

_Wait for my true light that will engulf me._

_Who is the light that seems to engulf me out of my shadows?_

"That's really deep Haruhi, who are you talking about?"Kyoya asked looking up to her.

"I really don't know, I thought it sucked."Haruhi said as she tried to draw a picture, but didn't want to make it look dumb.

"Do you want me to draw something Haruhi?"Kyoya asked as Haruhi just nodded in embarrassment at how much she sucked.

"It's alright Haruhi, I least to suck to, but look it just takes a sound mind."Kyoya said as he looked to Haruhi who was looking up at him.

"Didn't you take lessons though?"Haruhi said as he felt his heart beat fast as Haruhi came in contact with him.

"Well yes, but that's what they told me to do."Kyoya said calmly trying to ignore his beating heart.

Later they finished and it was around 9:00 and Haruhi was already asleep because of the medicine Kyoya gave her before she went to bed so she was knocked out.

Kyoya watched from the doorway and then closed the door and went to his room where he typed up on his laptop which he had not used a very long while. Kyoya just wore a smile on his face as he typed remembering him and Haruhi's activities they did, tomorrow Haruhi should be well enough to go out.

Tomorrow they were to take a tour and helicopter ride, let's just hope nothing happens while there out there right.

Kyoya heard the door close in the living room and knew the Host club was back and they went in his room and asked permission to see Haruhi.

"Well she's asleep, but I don't see much of a problem."Kyoya said getting up from he had been typing and escorted them to see Haruhi.

"SO what did you guys do today?"Tamaki whispered eager to hear on what Haruhi's weaknesses were.

"We took the house advantages and use the stuff in the rooms and then we ate and then just a short time ago I gave Haruhi her medicine and she fell asleep."Kyoya said bluntly as Tamaki jaw dropped.

Kyoya would answer so professionally, he wouldn't pacifically answer you, but just answer you without details and that's what Tamaki wanted.

"Come on Kyoya, DETAILS."Tamaki whispered loudly as Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in approval.

"Well why don't you ask her then, she will better enough to go outside."Kyoya said walking out of the room as Tamaki and the twins followed with Mori and Honey following.

_Haruhi just what have you done to me? _

_What have you have you done to make me feel this way?_

_Tell me because I am confused._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was really long wasn't it? Well I kinda got carried away. For the past days I've been reading alot of other stories that just made me laugh and were really cool and then I was watching this Korean show that gave an idea for the pot scene. Have you ever heard of MY LOVE BY MY SIDE, it's really cool, but if my grandma knew I was watching it she'd be saying it's a bit too old for me, but whatever I'm going have to learn sooner or later. This chapter was alot of fun writing since I usually listen to music, but anyway I know I haven't updated in a while I think so I'll really try to gety the next chapter in since a lot of things are coming up. <strong>

**Happy Christmas Eve!**

**Thank you to people who review.**


End file.
